


Holy Drabbles, Batman

by robins4ever



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Family, Gen, Short One Shot, Siblings, Vigilantes being nice to citizens, no real plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robins4ever/pseuds/robins4ever
Summary: Just a bunch of random short scenes centering around members of the Batfamily, mainly focused on them being cinnamon rolls to Gotham citizens. Tags will be updated as stories are added.





	Holy Drabbles, Batman

**Author's Note:**

> What goes around comes around, Tim. Just don't let Jason know.

     Soft shutter clicks had been following him all night. Tim sighed; he had no authority to tell this kid to go home. Maybe around thirteen at the most, not much younger than him but minus the ability to beat up people as needed. Granted it could’ve been a lot worse. She could have been not stalking a vigilante willing to brain the first person who looked at her wrong.

     He sighed and watched the would-be stealthy shadow lean around a building corner and aim the lens directly at Red Robin. This was the universe’s vengeance. “Hey Red, this is Oracle.”

     “Go for Red.” She stared at the camera’s small LED display that lit up the entire alleyway. She wouldn’t be hard to spot for any thugs looking to cause trouble.

     "Hey, B’s got a situation northwest on seventh that he was wondering if you could take care of.” The photographer in him knew she was checking some snaps to adjust settings. He had to hand it to her, she was nothing if not determined to get a great shot.

     But, duty called and he couldn’t just abandon her to this dark city’s fates. “Uh, yeah, I’ll be there soon.” She’d been tailing him for almost three hours, and had to have some halfway decent frames by now. There was still one he hadn’t allowed, didn’t think anyone at this point had because he was always careful and knew how to hide his colors behind the black cape.

     It wouldn’t hurt for just one person to have it. She’d certainly earned it, and he needed to give her an incentive to leave when he did.

     He stood, giving her a good hero pose with his shoulders pulled back and toes hung off the brick ledge. The cape fluttered in the night breeze and contrasted against the sky of the dawning hours. Just to go the extra mile, he looked directly into the camera and gave a subtle smile. The clicks stuttered momentarily, unsettled to know she hadn’t been quite as stealthy as anticipated but quickly resumed since she couldn’t waste such an opportunity. It was sure to be a keeper.

     With that sufficient goodbye, he jumped and swung away. “Oracle, this is Red. I’m on my way.”

          “I’ll let him know.”

     “Oh, and could you do me a favor?”

     He waited for the momentary rustle, probably of case notes she was about to brief him on, died down. “Could you make sure the blonde girl tailing me all night gets back home safely?”  
     Barbara laughed. “Sure, will do. Looks like what goes around comes around, huh Robin?”

     Tim scoffed. “At least I didn’t get caught the first night.”

 

     The next morning, a mussy and bleary-eyed Tim stumbled into the kitchen wearing a Superboy shirt and boxers. Alfred handed him a cup of coffee with a bright greeting. “Good morning Master Timothy,” to which he answered with a series of mumbled noises that the butler knew by now amounted to his own sentiment.

     Tim sat down at the table beside Dick, at first not noticing every single set of eyes staring him down, too preoccupied with topping his pancakes. Eventually he caught on and looked between the faces, Bruce’s disapproving and Jason’s lip bitten down on laugher. “Did, did I put too much syrup or something?” He sat the container down.

     Damian slammed a newspaper down in front of him. “What is the explanation of such audacity, Drake? Next time be sure to remove your mask while you're at it, and possibly shout your name from the top of Wayne Industries!”

     This was the moment Jason decided to lose it, fist slammed onto the table as he cried into his elbow. Tim’s face lit up bright pink and Bruce just gave a grunt. “I don’t know, I think he looks handsome.” Dick chimed in, standing on his chair in a mockery of the front page news spread of Red Robin. “Does this look right, Jason?” Dick asked, speared pancake held triumphantly in the air. Jason looked up from where he had his head buried, which only prompted a new round of obnoxious laughter.

     Tim didn’t make eye contact with anyone, just drained his coffee silently in the face of Damian’s lecturing, Dick’s dramatic monologue and posing, Jason’s incessant guffaws, and Bruce’s stare piercing his very soul. He set the empty coffee cup down, grabbed the paper, and went back to his room for a peaceful day of regretting every single nice gesture he’d ever made toward anyone in his life.


End file.
